Damon Salvatore Valentine's Day: It Has To Be Real
by Jessjunky
Summary: Post- 5X13. A look at Damon's subconscious as Valentine's Day comes and goes.
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and here he was, chained into a chair so that he wouldn't eat his last remaining friend. God, how the mighty had fallen.

Had it been so long ago that he had secretly been planning what they were gonna do for Valentine's Day? He had wanted to sneak up to her dorm room and surprise her with a roadtrip back to Denver. At the time, it had made sense to his foolish, lovestruck heart that they go back to where they had made that first step over the threshold to where they were now. Where they had been then.

Without anyone to care, anyone to see, Damon Salvatore finally let the mask fall. When Enzo came in a little while later, he figured that the tear marks on his friend's frustrated face were merely evidence that the delapidated, old motel roof above their heads was leaking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damon!" Elena giggled, feeling around for the door handle and stumbling out of the Camaro. "You're being ridiculous. You've made me keep this thing on for hours. Just let me take the stupid blindfold off so I can at least walk in a straight line!"

"Nope." Damon responded, popping the end of the word with a smack of his lips. "For once, we are doing things my way. The fun way. The way that includes me watching you do your best impersonation of-"

Elena, however, never got to hear who she was bearing a resemblance to because Damon cut himself off to place a hand on her elbow when she almost stumbled and fell.

"You know what? You're right. This _is_ ridiculous. How much was I drinking when I thought you could actually go five minutes without putting yourself in danger?" He growled playfully, as he scooped her up into his arms, causing Elena to squeal in surprise and delight. Next thing she knew, Damon was kicking the door to some room open and placing her back on her feet.

"OK. You can take it off now," he said softly. Anyone who wasn't her probably wouldn't have been able to detect the undertone of insecurity that was hidden underneath his confident voice, but she had known him- _loved_ him- long enough to hear it and it just made her more excited. With trembling hands, she slowly untied the knot behind her head, and the first thing she saw with perfect clarity after her eyes had adjusted to the light was her boyfriend's smirk. "Happy Valentines Day, 'Lena."

She looked around the familiar room, smiling brightly with tears in her eyes when she recognized it. "You brought me back to Denver?"

Damon shrugged and did his best . "Yeah. I figured it made sense to go back to the place we took our first steps toward actually being together on our first Valentines Day as a couple."

The girl smiled coyly, sauntering up to her boyfriend to slowly run her hands up his and chest until they met around his neck. "Oh? So you weren't hoping for us to have a retake on what would have happened that night if Jeremy hadn't interrupted?"

"Woah there, you little tease." He paused to give her an Eskimo kiss. "I never said that. In fact…" He looked down at the watch on his wrist. "We really should get started on that now if we want to remake it accurately." With that, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her tightly against his body.

Before he could duck his head to have their lips meet however, his girlfriend placed a single finger on his lips. "Wait. There is one change I want to make…" She removed her finger and replaced it with a single chaste kiss with her lips. "I love you, Damon."

Damon smiled one of his rare 'I'm happy' smiles and huskily whispered, "I love you too," before crashing his lips down to hers and walking backwards towards the bed with her.

"Damon! Mate, wake up!" Enzo yelled, pushing his shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Damon mumbled, disoriented.

"You've been mumbling in your sleep. Dreams, I reckoned. So I figured if they were anything like the dreams I have, you'd be better off if I woke you up."

"Oh." Damon replied with a half-hearted smirk. "Yeah, I guess I am better off."


End file.
